


Intertwined fates

by stardust96732



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 2005 movie version, ;), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Demons, F/M, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Kylo Ren is a hunter/exorcist, Religon, Rey is a detective/pyschic, Slow Burn, Strong Language, constantine au, dean and sam who?, first fanfic have mercy, hux is the weapon supplier, kylo can be an ass, kylo is constantine lol, phasma is a vessel for an asshole angel, poe possesed and shii, until rey comes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust96732/pseuds/stardust96732
Summary: God and Lucifer have a standing wager for mankind's souls. Angels and demons are forbidden to manifest on Earth; instead, their hybrid offspring influence humansKylo Ren, a skilled exorcist and Rey a detective with psychic abilities she yet has to control seeks help from Kylo to search for a reason why her twin sister, Kira who took her own life suddenly.





	1. A cigarette and an exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kylo Ren, THE Kylo Ren

Los Angeles

SCreeeeeeee!

Rose runs to the kitchen as the pot steams hot smoke with the boiling hot water she made for her sister Paige since she hasn’t been feeling well for the past week. She grabs the mittens pouring the contents into a cup with a green tea packet. She puts the cup carefully onto a tray and walks slowly to her sisters' room down the hall in their tiny two bedroom apartment. Opening the door, 

“AHhhh!!!!” rose screams dropping the hot content on the floor and some on her but to stricken with fear to care.

Her dear sister Paige was no longer in the room only a creature that looked like her in the corner of the ceiling with her arms and legs bent in an inhumane way as she hissed while her eyes were white and yellow with purple veins trailing along her eyes and throughout her whole body.

Rose shudders in fear not only for her sister but for herself as well

 

Kylo 

Tires Screech

The roar of the 69’ silver Impala stops as Kylo steps out taking the last drag of his cigarette and then throwing it out onto the sidewalk. He fixes his black suit and even though his redheaded partner Hux always says it makes him look cocky even though he’s just an hunter and they should wear something more casual, Kylo wasn’t the type to turn down looking classy, the turning heads from the ladies were just an extra bonus. 

He heads the stairs into the apartment building complex as he takes his pack of Marlboro's out of his black coat pocket to bring another cigarette to his lips and lighting it. Snapping the silver lighter close, he blows out a puff of smoke and looks up to see people gathered in the hallway, women were crying ‘thats normal’ he thought ‘keep sticking your nose up a demons ass and of course your gonna regret it’ Then something caught his eye or more like someone he knew he recognized that short little black-haired runt anywhere.  
“Mitaka”  
The priests head turns startled and yet had a solemn relief written on his face. He walks towards Kylo.  
“I-I’m sorry Kylo I wouldn't call you over for something so trivial as an exorcism but s-something is wrong with this case. I-I couldn't pull it out.”

Kylo takes a drag of his cigarette as he turns toward the door. Hearing the murmurs around him from the apartment neighbors. He opens the door to see the girl as Mitaka described over the phone still in her pajama’s tied with rope with each leg and wrists to her own bed. Kylo takes another drag as he studies the victim’s vein marks along her legs and neck. He puts the remaining bud of his cigarette down on a pink dresser as he walks over to the window.

He rips down the sheet covering the window letting the sunlight onto the creature as it hisses and gurgles struggling against it retrains. Kylo climbs on top of the mattress over the demon and kneels down to whisper into its ear 

“This is Kylo Ren” he whispers.  
“The Kylo Ren,...Asshole”

The creature slowly growls as it turns its head slowly to meet Kylo’s eyes.  
“Mama ta eee na ti she taaaa”  
It whispers in an ancient lost and unknown language probably an insult to the exorcist.

“Haha sure”   
As he brings out a silver cross out of his pocket and presses it to it’d forehead making the creature gurgle and scream bloody murder as its legs and arms shake the bedpost. Only to have Rose quiver and fear while clutching her boyfriend Finn’s shirt and holding back her tears. The demon stops moving and the body stills probably from the exhaustion of the burning cross. Kylo removes the cross from its forehead and looks down usually the job would be over but Kylo could still see some evidence of the possession as the veins were still black pulsing.

“Graaaah!!!” The demon roars Kylo pulls back and Kylo punches square in the face out of sheer reaction as it stills again. 

He shakes his hand as the pain subsides. Then-

“I need a mirror” He turns and looks at Finn and Rose who are struck with fear.

“A big one, at least three feet high” as he gestured it with his muscular and long arms.  
“Move, now! Before its too late and swallows her soul!” His deep voice boomed across the hall and made Finn and Rose shudder as they rushed to fulfill his request. The neighbors help as they bring in rose’s mirror that she uses to get ready every morning. Kylo gets off the bed and pulls the wire along the walls and grabs a chair to shatter the window. He returns to where he was before. With the wire still in his hands, he wraps it around the mirror and tells the neighbor to hook it around the railing outside the window “Now put it over her and whatever you do don’t open your eyes” he whispers as he puts his hand over the demon's eyes as it stirs. Kylo whispers into its ear,   
“Exorcimus te ominus immudus spiritus,  
satanis potestas  
Ominus incursio infernalis adversarii,  
Omnis congretato.’’

Mitaka comes in to see what Kylo is doing. Kylo looks up from his chant and gives him the wire. Mitaka grabs it with two shaking hands. “Mitaka when I say, pull” Mitaka nods as he pulls slightly before the bed as the sun shines off the mirror into his face when he hears a crashing noise from the side of the mirror. Kylo looks to see one of the neighbors fall on his bottom while his black hair turns white ‘fucking idiot must’ve opened his eyes’ Kylo thinks when suddenly as the mirror loses its balance when he takes his and of the demons eye to save the mirror from falling and shattering, only have one of the hand restrains tear and the demon claws and holds his neck. Kylo slightly chokes and struggles as he forces the hand trying to pry the hand of the demon on his throat to be pinned down back on the eyes of the demon. The demons hold weakens as Kylo turns back with some of his hair covering his eyes. “Show yourself” Kylo chokes. The demon roars “ Smile pretty you vain prick” he says as he moves his upper body to the side so the demon could see its true form in the mirror. He turns to the mirror to see a starved, naked, skinless creature with no face only a severed head from the nose. Kylo catches his breath and turns to the mirror only to flip him the bird. “For your boss” he mocks. The demon screams as Kylo jumps off the bed. “PULL!” he yells to Mitaka. Mitaka struggles as the mirror is slightly too big for the window as the demon struggles to escape the mirror and come into this world. Kylo gets up and grabs the wire from the priest and outs his legs onto the bed frame for more boost. Kylo pulls as hard as can as the demon pounds against the mirror shattering it more as he sees a claw break free. With one final grunt, he pulls as the mirror flips out through the window and Kylo follows it to see the mirror scatter into million pieces onto the road. 

The girl on the bed takes a deep breath as she wakes as if she was drowning. She looks around confused. Tugging at her arms and legs.

“Rose? ROSE?!” she screams. Rose comes in crying with relief as her sister's warm eyes are looking into hers once more every one of her neighbors was gathered around all shocked by the exorcism. But as rose holds her sister and Finn’s hand on her back as relieved as she is she looks over to the dark figure who saved and bring her sister back as he walked toward the pink dresser to pick up his still lit cigarette to take one last drag before it went out and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entering Rey next...


	2. The Saber

“He who holds the saber of destiny,  
Holds the fate of the world of his hands”

The saber has been missing since the end of war world ll….

 

It was hot, the sun peered down onto the skin of the man through the musky winds of the abandoned church as he scraped through the dirt and dust of the Mexican soil as he tried to find something worth selling for food. He throws aside a rock, slightly angered as he has no luck. 

Crash!  
The man almost loses his balance as his foot seemed to have fallen through a hole in the ground. He studies it closely, looks at the old wood as it was broken so easily the church must have been abandoned for so long that the dirt went over the wooden floor. When suddenly he heard a voice call to him from the darkness of the hole, then more voices but whispers urging him to come and take a look. He swallows causing the sweat bead from his forehead. He sticks a shaking hand into the dark place and feels something soft as if some form of cloth. He grabs it pulling it out into the sunlight to reveal the black cloth with a white symbol of a something similar to a gear piece found in a clock covered in gray dirt and rocks. It was wrapped around something, he unraveled it only see a silver dagger with a woven handle made out of metal wires. When suddenly he heard a dark whisper over his shoulder he turned to look clutching the dagger to his chest as if something would take it from him. But as he listened to the dark voice he realized that he could not control his body as it walked to the dirt road as if he had somewhere to be.

“Poe?” another man's voice called to him from behind, probably a friend of his but he did not care. 

deep down the dark voice whispered, 

“We have a destiny to fulfill”


	3. just another bad dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Rey, the detective with questions...

Rey

 

Slide Clack 

As the young woman looks down from the invading light of the concession stand in a local Catholic church. 

“Forgive me, for I have sinned” the woman sighs.

“It been two weeks since my last confession….  
I killed a man today” She confesses. Feeling the guilt well up in her throat as if saying it stirred up the bile in her stomach. She chances a glance up scared at the reaction of the priest as she was scared to be turned away. “Another one…. I didn’t even see his face” she swallows. “ I just... pulled the trigger and he went away”   
“Most cops go 20 years without firing their gun, why do I always know where these guys are? Where their gonna be?” She asked.  
“Where to aim and when to fire?.... Is there something wrong with me father?.... Something damned” she whispers with fear in her voice slipping through the cracks in her lips.

“God has a plan for all of us, Rey…” the priest counseled through the cracks of the podium.  
“You mustn't let your guilt be overshadowed by justice”  
Rey blinks and swallows. “ I’m trying, Father. I’m really trying”

 

Rey returns home to her apartment studio as she closed and latched the door. She took off her bag and set it on her chair as her conversation with the priest echoed into her mind. She reaches behind her pants and unhooks her gun and sets it on her desk. She goes over her mail groaning at the bills labeled “Rey Kenobi” and decides that she just needed to shower and eat some pizza and go to bed.  
But that night she wondered if she was certain about what the priest said about ‘god having a plan for all of us’ she closed her eyes and tucked herself in and closed her eyes.

 

 

 

 

‘Kira…’

The woman sits up on her bed startled and dripping sweat from her brow and into her white hospital ground. She felt a stir in her chest. As if she sensed something coming for her and her life. She flips her covers open sliding her legs out of her bed with no shoes and opening the door so hard that the wooden cross hanging over it, fell to the ground and shattered. She kept running as if feeling the presence getting closer and closer.   
She was running and her feet ached. She bolted through a door that took her to stairs and she skipped and leaped steps to reach the top and to get farther away from the dark presence she felt she reached the final door at the top and realized she made it to the roof. She looks down to see the pool right below her by thirty floors. He turned around feeling the presence has caught up to her. She reaches down to her wrist to break off her wristband the evidence that she was enlisted to a hospital. And watched as he flew into the breeze she looked back once more only to turn her back to the edge as her feet left the ground.   
‘Kira…’ the voice whispered.  
BOOm Crash  
As the glass roof shatters engulfing the body to the pool as it turned red with her blood as her eyes still open to the freckled face young woman.

Rey wakes up screaming to a sharp pain in her chest. Knowing that that was the strangest dream but Rey felt some sort of empty quiet feeling.  
Her orange and white cat ‘BB’ meows and questions its owners sudden outburst first thing in the morning,

‘Brrriiiiing’  
Rey picks up her phone only to get a call that her twin sister Kira had just committed suicide.


	4. not exactly the best day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo are having a shitty day

Kylo

He rushes to the sink, feeling a sudden burning in his chest that he desperately needed to let out.

‘Cough Haack’ Kylo spits into the sink, only to see that he has coughed up blood. He groans and throws on one of his favorite black shirts as he picks up the phone to call his Doctor Maz, who has been the family doctor for years. Kylo didn’t need his sixth sense to realize that something was wrong with him.

Rey 

She walks hastily through the halls, praying and hoping that this was all just a messed up dream and that Rey was going to wake up soon. She held back her tears and tried to ignore the pounding in her chest. She came to see the officers and detectives as they murmured to each other as Rey walked past them. She could feel their eyes on her and she could hear words they said that came as a whisper. She swallowed her tears and the lump in her throat as she came to meet her captain, the old Luke Skywalker, who had stopped before she caught sight of pale feet sticking out of a white sheet.  
‘No, no, no, no…” she whispered. Knowing that her worst fear had come true.  
‘Can we have the room please?’ Rey heard Luke tell the rest of the police officers behind her.  
‘ No, Rey you don’t have to see this’ Luke persuaded. But Rey just pushed him aside so she could see her twin sister.  
She crouched down with shaking knees. To peel off the white sheet only to see her own reflection below her, yet so pale that she couldn’t see her sister's freckles that she had as well.  
‘Kira…” she whispered with a broken heart as she realized a part of her had just died. She looks from her sister’s corpse to see the pool with shattered glass above letting in the cold breeze of L.A  
‘She fell from the roof’ Rey said.  
‘She jumped…’ Luke retorted with sympathy.  
‘No…’ she whispered.  
‘Rey, look I know its hard to accept, but she was sick.”  
Rey shot Luke a glare, ‘Kira wouldn’t kill herself’ she stated as she put the white sheet back to hurt to look.  
‘Rey…’  
‘She wouldn’t kill herself’ Rey insisted.  
‘Rey…’ Luke said with a stern voice.  
‘Period!’ Rey shouted with hot tears slowly coming up.  
‘Detective… , There were security cameras.’ Luke said. 

 

Kylo

“So after all the shit that I’ve beaten, things most people haven’t even heard of, and I’m being thrown in by this..’ as he lifts up the unlit cigarette in his huge hand.  
He glares at the X-ray scans of his lungs as it shows the white secluded smudges in his ribcage. The perfect example of a cancer patient.  
“Wouldn’t be the first, Ben Solo…” Maz says. He tosses the old doctor a cold glare. She was a short woman so short that her feet didn’t even touch the ground in her chair and even made her lab coat look like a dress.  
‘I told you, Maz it’s Kylo now, that boy died that day.’  
Maz sighs and turns to look once more at the x-ray scans.  
‘You foolish boy, this is aggressive, twenty years ago you didn’t even want to be here, now you don’t wanna leave’ Maz turns her chair towards him.  
Kylo storms off in the corner to light up another cigarette due to the shitty stress he’s forced to deal with.  
‘Oh that's smart, kid’ she mocks.  
‘Ben, you really need to prepare, make arrangments.’  
Kylo scoffs.  
He heads to the door and pushes it open.  
‘No need, I already know where I’m going’

 

He heads for the elevator. He steps on, with some patients and a couple doctors taking a drag from his cigarette not evening caring for the patients and doctors disgust.  
‘Hold the door! you're going down aren’t you?’  
He hears a clacking of shoes nearby as the door closes slowly as he catches someones swollen eyes, brown hair, and freckles.  
‘Not if I can help it’ Kylo says in an irritated tone as he takes one last drag of his cigarette.  
Then the door closes as Kylo could only see the woman’s hand move away from the door in shock.


	5. Finger Puppets and cough remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's throw in a nerdy red head who supplies weapon huh?  
> ps: you'll get the chapter title just read lol

Kylo

Creeeeaaak

Kylo turns his head from dozing off in his apartment building window and takes a drag of his cigarette to see his the red hair of his friend Hux. His flannel shirt wrinkled and his arms clasping a brown worn out bag.  
‘So is it true then?’ Hux asks.  
Kylo kills his cigarette bud in his ashtray on the table in front of him while Hux sets down the bag right next to it.  
‘A new case?’  
‘Hmm apparently it may have ties to the one I’ve been waiting for’  
Hux nods his head as he begins to go through his bag and Kylo can hear metal clanking together as he does.  
‘So Humor me…’  
Hux looks up to meet Kylo’s smirk and realizes he’s smiling as well knowing that Hux has new weapons in store for him as well as his enemies.  
Hux pulls out a couple boxes from his bag.  
‘Bullet shavings from the assassination of the False Pope Palpatine, Holy water from the river in Naboo, and oh- you’ll love this.’ hux says as he pulls out a black handle.  
‘What is it?’ Kylo asks with minor curiosity in his voice.  
‘Flip the switch on, and find out’ Hux says through his grin.  
Kylo smirks and turns his body sideways to flip the switch revealing a small glowing dagger and Kylo can feel the heat on his hand from the weapon.  
‘I designed it from dragons breath’ Hux proudly states.  
‘I thought you couldn't get it anymore?’ Kylo asked.  
‘Yeahhh well I know a guy who knows a guy…’  
Kylo smiles pleased, secretly excited for his new weapon.  
‘Soo uhh whats the action’ Hux asks.  
‘ I just pulled a demon soldier out of a young woman, looked like it was trying to come through’  
He sets down his new weapon on the table and walks toward the sink to lean up against it only to turn to see Hux’s face of mixed and confused emotion drawling on his face.  
Hux shakes his head in disbelief.  
‘Yeah...I know how it sounds.  
Hux still shaking his head, ‘No, we are finger puppets to them Ren, not doorways. They can work and tempt us but they can’t come into our plane.’  
Kylo sighs ‘Check the scrolls and books anyway and my family journals as well. I want to see if there are any precedents’  
‘Sure thing, Ren’  
‘Also wouldn’t happen to have anything for the uhh,...’  
‘Oh, right!’ Hux digs through his brown bag again. Pulling out a small red bottle and handing it to Kylo.  
‘Thanks’  
Kylo read the label ‘Cough remedy’


	6. take me to church

The rain poured down heavily as Kylo steps out of his Impala as he looks up to see the rain trickles down the walls of the Catholic church. He needed to meet with someone, the last resort but someone who doesn’t play the game but someone who watches and observes.  
He opens the chapel door dusting off the raindrops off his black suit. The church was painted with tan and white colors that matched well with the with the old books on the dusty shelves. Kylo walked down the red carpet to the lobby of the church to the center by the fireplace surrounded by two maroon chairs where a priest and another person in a blue ivory tux spoke to. Kylo walked hastily to the fireplace hoping to get some warmth since he was freezing his ass off from the cold weather outside. He was almost there only to be stopped by another priest in front of him. The six-foot-tall exorcist groaned in annoyance and glared down at the holy man as he blocked his way. Kylo hated when people got in his way.  
‘May I take your coat, Mr.Ren?’ the man asked.  
‘No thanks, I won’t be staying long.’  
The priest looked past him ‘How about you, ma’am?’  
Kylo made a slightly confused face and turned around to look down at the small frail woman. She had her brown auburn hair in a half-bun half down style that looked like she had just met the cold weather outside as he noticed raindrops caught along with her hair. She had swollen eyes and her cheeks were overlined red with her freckles also dressed in a small frilly white blouse under a black suit with flats while clutching a small black purse that hanged from her shoulder.  
‘Oh no, No thank you, I won’t be staying long either.’ Rey assured the man.  
She stepped beside Kylo who was still looking at her. ‘Um… I really need to speak with the head priest. It’s really important.’ her British accent catches Kylo off guard for a second as  
He looks up from Rey to meet the priest’s eyes ‘First come, first serve’ Kylo insisted arrogantly as his deep voice echoed the halls of the church.  
Kylo looks down to Rey who makes a disbelieved and annoyed face and then it turns to the priest again. Rey looks up again and recognizes the smug arrogant person from earlier. She turns to look forward.   
‘Oh, so your a rude arrogant ass no matter where you go huh?’  
Kylo turns his head to look down at the woman as she stares toward the fireplace completed unbothered.  
‘No one has ever talked to him like that’ Kylo thinks in the back of his head.   
‘Hm,’ Kylo smugs.  
Kylo looks ahead to see the priest and the man have finished their conversation and shaking each other's hand. The priest steps aside as Kylo and Rey walk beside each other. They catch each other's eyes and then they look ahead of them. Rey’s heart flutters as she notices some water leaks down his raven hair only to meet his broad shoulders layered by his wet black coat and catches a whiff of something that reminded her of her late foster father Unkar Plutt ‘yeah keep smoking those and you’ll end up just like him’ Rey smugly thinks.  
Kylo meets the head priests eyes ‘Father.’ she smiles as kylo walks past her to meet the man in the fireplace.  
‘Hello Rey’ he they clasp hands ‘You have news.’ She askes hopefully.  
‘Yes’ he says as he pulls her to the side by the bookshelves ‘I spoke with the bishop’  
Their voices fade out as kylo steps forward. The man in the hugs himself as his blond hair reflects off the glow of the fire. Only for kylo to see gray with blended black feathered wings stretch out and hearing the wind howl through the church as he stretched them. Kylo stands with his right hand in his pocket.  
‘I know what you want, son’   
‘Ohh so the Mighty Archangel Micheal has taken a woman as a vessel to do his work’ Kylo sneers.  
She turns to meet his eyes only for Kylo to see a bright glow in the angel's blue eyes.   
‘Yes, her name was Phasma, very faithful and loyal servant to God’   
Kylo sits on one of the maroon chairs ‘So you know what I came for, I’m flattered’

‘She has to have a Catholic funeral, Father she has too’ Rey pleads.  
‘Rey, it is still considered a mortal sin’   
‘She didn’t commit suicide’   
‘The bishop has been informed otherwise, Rey you know the rules’  
Rey shakes her head and gives a light scoff. ‘Oh Rules!’ Rey exclaimed with tears built up in her eyes. ‘Father...this is Kira. God was the only one she ever believed loved her…’  
‘Please?’ she whispered with a lump building up in her throat. Rey remained strong and stern even as she pleaded.   
‘I’m so sorry, Rey.’ The priest bowed his head and left Rey alone.

‘I’ve been seeing some unusual soul trafficking lately’ Kylo stood up as the angel sat on the chair beside him and crossed his legs.  
‘You might consider giving me an extension. I could do your side some good these days.’  
‘The Legendary Knight, the last descendant of a powerful family of exorcists and priests is still trying to buy his way into heaven?’ the angel mused.  
Kylo glared at the fire as he watched the wood crackle ‘The minions that I send back should’ve been enough compensation that alone should guarantee my entry.’  
‘How many times do I have to tell you? that’s not how it works.’  
Kylo turns to meet the angels’ eyes ‘Why? Haven’t I served him enough?’ He steps closer ‘What does he want from me?’  
‘Only the usual. Self-sacrifice, and belief’  
Kylo groans ‘Oh I believe for christ's sake!’ Kylo Paced around in anger.  
‘No, no, you know there’s a difference. You’ve seen’  
‘I never asked to see!’  
The angel shrugs his shoulders. ‘It was in your blood, Kylo’  
‘A curse.’ Kylo groaned.  
‘A gift…Ren, one that you have squandered on so many occasions’ the angel stands.   
‘I’m pulling demons out of little girls. Who’s that for?’   
‘Everything you’ve ever done you’ve only done for yourself’ Kylos eye twitches.  
‘To earn his way back into his good graces.’  
Kylo storms off to the Large bible sitting on a stand ‘Impossible rules, endless regulations’ He flips through the pages by chunks ‘Who goes up? Who goes down?’ he closes the book slamming it on the ground ‘Why?’ as the boom echoes through the acient place. Making the sound startled Rey who was still in her own daze. She looks up to see the rude man is angry although she wouldn't be surprised.  
Kylo steps toward the angel mere inches from his vessels face. ‘You don’t even understand us. Your the one who should go to hell, half-breed.’ he whispers his threat. Only to see the glow in his eyes once more.  
Kylo steps away to sit on the chair once more his head down with stray black hairs covering his face. ‘.....Why me, Gabriel?’  
The angel only looked down at the exorcist his eyes still glowing.  
‘It’s personal, isn’t it? I didn’t go to church enough, I didn’t pray enough.’ He looks up to see the angel kneel down and clasp his hands onto his.   
‘Why?’ Kylo asked.  
The angel shakes his head ‘You are going to die young because you’ve smoked thirty a day since you were fifteen.’  
Kylo sighs. And turns his head away.  
‘...and you are going to go to hell. Because of the life you took.’   
Kylo bows his head then looks up to meet the angel’s blue eyes once again.  
He leans in ‘Your fucked’ the angel stands up and leaves.

 

Rey tucks in her coat to keep the cold air out as she stands outside the church chapel waiting for her taxi. The rain pours down hard when suddenly she hears a man coughing as the chapel door opens behind her. She turns to see the rude man coughing into his sleeve as the door closes behind him. Rey turns forward as their eyes catch once more not wanting anything to do with the man. Kylo looks up at the cloudy night sky. ‘At least it’s nice out’ Kylo comments sarcastically as he pulls out his pack of Marlboro's and shakes and packs it pulling one out and clasping it with plump lips. ‘He always had a rotten sense of humor’ kylo said as he lit his cigarette. Rey rolled her eyes and looked the other way.’ and his punch lines are killers’ Kylo chanced a glance at her one last time before pulling his coat over his broad body and walking off towards the nearest 7-11. Rey only watched the big man stomp off until another priest came out clasping a black umbrella ‘Mr.Kylo Ren!’   
‘So that's the assholes name huh?’ Rey said to herself.


	7. the constant ring of a phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow im on fire this is fun :)

Kylo had just gulped down all of the cough remedy and was ready to pass out from a long ass day. He sat at his table and pulled out some scotch and a cup pouring some into the glass and taking a long swig. He pulled out a cigarette and held it to his lips. He pulled the wooden chair out and sat down in a white collar and black pants. His brown plain watch on his wrist as he lifted the lighter to his face to ignite the very thing killing him physically. ‘Old habits die hard I guess’ Kylo thought. Kylo smoked and placed his elbows on the table. Feeling lost and alone not knowing what to do about his current situation. Then suddenly he saw the face of the young British woman that stood up to him in the chapel. Kylo caught himself smiling then shook his head and took another swig of the scotch. 

 

Rey had just returned home she closed her door hearing the sound echo through her empty apartment causing a certain emotion to bubble up in her chest. An emotion she felt when living in that hell of a foster home with that drunk old fat man. But now that she knew that her sister was gone, she truly and utterly alone. She held back her tears when she remembered that her work was still not done she didn’t truly believe that her sister took her own life. Kira was smart and bright. They were brought into the world together but she always hoped the day would never come when one leaves the other behind in the world. But Rey walked towards her desk that was covered in Kira’s medical records staked in manilla folders and papers with her laptop beside them open. She grabs the flash drive out of her bag that contained the security tapes from the hospital. She inserts the drive into her computer and a file pops up with a video. Rey swallows and presses the ‘play’ button.

Rey had watched enough. She slumped as she felt tears trickle down her cheeks with her finger still on the play button she watched as the white figure stood atop the roof as the wind blew through her auburn hair as she looked back at the camera and smiled before she stepped forward. Rey bowed her head in shame that she couldn't save her sister. ‘I’m so sorry, Kira…’ she whispered.  
The video replays when she heard a whisper as if it coming from the screen.  
She heard her sisters voice whisper ‘Kylo Ren’  
Rey slowly looked up at the screen only for her to see her sister smile at the camera once more in replay.  
She grabbed her pen and a notepad and wrote down the name unconsciously.  
Briiiiiing!  
Rey grabbed her phone pressing the green icon  
‘Kenobi’  
No answer.  
‘Hello?’  
Rey hangs up only to hear another ring. Her apartment phone, then another ring her phone. She answers still no one. The ringing continues. She quickly gets up frightened but something told her to find Kylo Ren because for some reason she felt deep down that their fates are intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who put a kudos the support is deeply appreciated! I hope to keep this flow going since I'm on winter break from college. but thank you and see ya soon ;)
> 
> maybe rey meets with kylo or maybe kylo meets with rey hmmm?


	8. scotch and caught breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey is a bad ass and kylo is in awe ya'll

Kylo opens his eyes to the burning sunrise when he hears a loud knocking that made his head throb. He shut one eye and yawned as he looked around realizing he fell asleep in his chair drinking last night.   
Knock knock  
Kylo groaned and his chair creaked looking at his watch and pulling his hair back from his face.   
Then the knocks turned into pounding.  
Kylo stood up making the chair creak and echo through his empty apartment. The pounding continued.  
‘Jesus Christ Kylo grabbed his new weapon just for safety not knowing what’s gonna come out in the open. Kylo approaches the knob slowly as the door pounded again. Kylo swung the door open only to have a small woman fall into his arms his weapon on his belt.  
Seeing as she was trying to pound the door again without an area of landing.  
Rey found herself in the arms of a man with muscular arms and something likes scars bulging through his sleeves. She smells scotch and looks up to see soft brown eyes looking into hers and beautiful black strands that reminded her ravens she would see in some nightmares.   
Rey blinked and quickly straightened up her knees and stood up straight and step back. Kylo eyed her up and down. As she fixed her blouse and placed her brown bag around her tiny waist.  
‘It’s you’ he unconsciously mumbled. And rey meet his eyes.  
‘Uh...yes you’re Mr.Kylo Ren? I saw you-’  
‘The regular kinset’  
Rey’s breath hitched before she spoke ‘I need to speak with you, and ask you a few questions if that’s okay...’  
Kylo furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I’m not really in a talking mood’  
Rey pulled out her badge and showed it to Kylo.  
‘Then maybe you can just listen, please?’  
He gazed into her eyes for a moment as if looking for something and then scoffed and moved to the table ‘always a catch’ he muttered.  
Rey stepped in before catching some scratches on the walls in some sort of art form. She heard whispers as she walked forward Kylo shut the door and snapped her back out of her daze. Kylo walked towards the table where the pack of Marlboros laid and grabbed the box.  
His face still confused and tad bit grumpy seeing as he just woke up as well.  
He pulled out his pocket lighter and flipped his lid igniting the cigarette.  
Rey caught herself staring.  
‘My sister was murdered yesterday’  
He turned around after taking a drag.  
‘Sorry to hear’  
‘Thanks’ she muttered.  
‘She was an attendant for Coruscant Hospital and jumped off the roof.’  
Kylo walked toward the kitchen counter.  
‘I thought you said she was murdered?’  
‘Yeah, well Kira would take her own life’  
Kylo turned around to open the cabinet not even showing any sort of effort since it was at eye level.  
Pulling it out a glass cup to pour himself another drink at only 10 am.  
He walked over to the table where the whiskey sat beside an ashtray already full of evidence of a long day for a man.  
He poured himself a glass.  
‘You're right why would a mental patient kill herself?’ he sarcastically asked.  
‘That's just crazy’ he added.  
Rey took a shallow breath and tried not to glare at the man.  
Rey walked around the table to stand in front of him.  
‘Look I’ve heard your name around the precinct. Your Detective Chief Officer Luke Skywalker's nephew but you two don’t speak but i know the circles you travel in. the occult, demonology and exorcisms’  
Kylo held her gaze as he took another drag.  
‘Just before my sister became committed, she became deeply paranoid. She started talking about demons and angels and told me that a powerful demon will come into this world and rain terror’   
Kylo twitched his eye. And took a swig of his drink the ice clinking together and sat down on his chair.  
‘Mr. Ren I believe something-’ she caught herself ‘someone was after her. Some cult or legion- and they brainwashed her into jumping off that roof’  
Kylo swallowed ‘sounds like a theory detective’  
‘Good luck’  
‘well,... I thought with your background you could point me in the right direction.’  
‘Sure’ He raised his arm and pointed the door.  
Rey remained unfazed ‘it wasn’t a suicide’  
‘My sister was a devout Catholic. Do you understand what that means? That means that if she had taken her own life, her soul’-  
He cut her off ‘ Her soul would go straight to hell’ He held her gaze his eyes dark yet honest.  
‘Where her soul would be ripped apart over and over for all of eternity.’   
Rey felt her eyes tear up. She swallowed and held his gaze refusing to lose to his brutality. She walked around the table to his right side. And placed her hand on the table and leaned down.  
‘I get you can treat others like myself like shit, but if you ever talk about my family that way.I will grab that weapon you have behind your back and impale you with it’ She turned and slammed the door behind her.  
Kylo stared at the door and then took a last big swig of his scotch and shook his head when suddenly.  
RUUUUUMBLLLLE  
He looked out his window as if a subway was passing out the windows of his apartment he saw the stop lights light up the shadows that looked like winged demons.  
Kylo ran to grabbed his coat and ran to the door. Slamming it behind him.  
He needs to make sure that the girl who just threatened to impale him is safe from this army of flying demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinset; -destiny, fate.  
> ;)


	9. Religon Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is introduced into Kylo's work and it ain't pretty.

Rey strutted down the sidewalk as a homeless man passed her heading toward her car. She took out her bun and let her hair out in frustration at the encounter she had just had. She thought that she had met worst people in her life and in the line of duty but Kylo Ren had just made the top of her list. Rey shook her head and out her rubber band around her wrist. Her car had come in view under the headlight on the side of the street. All she wanted to do now was head home and do research without any help of that bastard.   
‘Detective’ Rey jumped and almost pulled out her gun she had on her.  
He looked like he had just ran up to catch up to her, as some small strand of hair had fallen, almost connecting with some of the moles on his face.   
Rey turned her head and kept walking reaching for her keys in her bag. ‘If your here to apologize you can fuck off’  
Kylo ran a hand through his hair to see her clearly.  
‘What if I told you that God and the Devil made a wager? a kind of standing bet for the souls of mankind?’  
Rey just kept walking and made a confused face looking up at him noticing he looked agitated and kept glancing behind them.  
‘I’d tell you to lay off on the scotch’  
Kylo scoffed at her answer ‘Humor me’  
‘No direct contact with humans. That would be the rule. Just Influence. See who would win.’  
Rey shook her head and stepped off the sidewalk to walk over to her car door as her keys jingled in her hand.   
‘Okay, I’m humoring you. Why?’ Rey asked.  
Kylo shrugged his shoulder and glanced behind him again. ‘Who knows, maybe just for the fun of it.’  
Rey gets to her car and places her hand on the door handle and turns to meet Kylo’s eyes.   
‘Oh so for the fun of it?, it’s fun when a man beats his wife to death? Or when a mother drowns her own baby, and you think the Devil is responsible?’  
Kylo held his gaze at her. ‘People are evil, Mr.Ren. People’   
She turns to her car door and continues to unlock it as her keys jangle.  
‘Your right’  
Kylo looked behind them and around again.  
The road empty with only the headlights making the wet road glisten.  
‘We’re born capable of terrible things.’  
Rey held her place for a moment to look back at Kylo as he stepped closer to her.  
‘And sometimes something else comes along and gives us the right nudge.’  
‘Well this has been really educational but... I don’t believe in the devil.’  
Kylo smirks. ‘You should’ he steps closer   
‘Cause he believes in you’ he whispers.  
Rey caught her breath as she looked closely into his dark eyes.   
BUuuuuuuZZZ  
They look up to the headlamp above them to see that it was glowing bright only to be shut off a second later. It turns dark. Kylo and Rey look down the street to see that the headlamps along the street were turning off one by one as if following a trail to them. They looked in the opposite direction as well only to see the same thing happen on the other.  
‘Its a power outage’ Rey mutters. She jangles with her keys again to unlock her door but struggles to see as it’s pitch dark.  
Kylo looks across the street from them to the Mexican church across the street that had a mother Mary statue with Christmas lights slowly going dim as the wind began to howl.  
‘Not Likely’  
Rey turns to Kylo about to ask him what he means. Only to see her own car door lock on its own. She makes a confused face ‘What?’  
Kylo’s eyebrows furrow.  
Kylo grabs her hand suddenly ‘We should go. Now.’ as they began to walk across the street to the small church as the lights on the statue still dimmed lightly becoming their only light source.  
Rey could have sworn she heard cackling almost unhuman from above.  
Rey looks up as the wind blows through her air.  
WhooOosshhh  
Rey hears noises that sounded as if a huge thunderstorm coming but almost like birds with huge wings were flying above her. But it was too dark she couldn’t see anything. But she sensed something the same feeling she felt the night Kira died. As if something was coming to get her. Bile rose into her stomach as she stepped onto the pavement. Seeing Kylo in the dim light.  
Screeeeech  
Rey looked up. ‘What was that?’  
Rey could hear the flapping again. Kylos hair and coat blew through the wind looking up as well.  
‘Wings….maybe talons.’   
‘You’re kidding,...of what?’  
Kylo reached into his coat pocket to take out a long white ripped cloth and began wrapping it around his knuckles.  
‘Something that’s not supposed to be here.’  
Something screeched and flew above Rey almost close and she pulled out her gun.  
‘That’s really not going to help.’ Kylo said as he walked to the mirror display of Christmas lights and the statue.  
The lights began to dim. Rey remained composed yet couldn’t help the fear that was creeping out onto her skin as she tightly grasped her gun.  
‘Close your eyes’ Kylo shouted.  
‘Why?!’ Rey asked as the lights went out and the flapping noises drew closer.  
‘Suit yourself’   
It was pitch black and all rey could hear was the flipping of a lighter and the start of a flame.  
Whoooosh  
As it burned into a large flame on Kylo’s hand as he stood his ground. Only for Rey and Kylo to see the faceless demons with sharp digrated teeth with no eyes and a skinless boney body with ripped wings and sharp talons that were ready to kill.  
Rey's eyes went big and she almost screamed at the sight it was unlike anything she had seen. There were hundreds of them almost as if they were a flock of undamned creatures.   
They screeched and covered themselves only for it to be futile as Kylo’s light started from the fire burned their skin to ash disintegrating them all.  
The light shone and Kylo began to thrust and shake his hand to put the fire out. The lights on the street lit up again and the creatures were gone as their ashes scattered along the wet pavement.   
Rey was on her knees on the sidewalk and opened her tightly shut eyes and flipped her hair and head up to see Kylo still shaking his hand as he walked into the road while looking into the night sky.  
‘Demons stay on hell huh?’ he brushes off his sleeves and reaches into his pocket for his pack.  
‘Tell them that’ he sarcastically commented to himself.  
Rey Vomits and coughs as Kylo put a cigarette between his lips and began to light it with the same lighter he used to disintegrate the damned creatures.  
Kylo turns around to see Rey hugging her knees with her hands and loosening any contents of her stomach.  
‘Don’t worry. Happens to everyone the first time. It’s the sulfur’  
He blew out a puff of smoke.  
Rey swallowed and stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair ‘Sulfur?’  
‘What were those things?!’  
Kylo took another drag and started walking towards her. “Demons.Scavengers of the damned’  
Rey was shaking her head in disbelief still trying to wrap her head around this whole situation.  
‘No.., no. It’s impossible’ she whispered in denial.  
‘Yeah. and I don’t think they were after me.’  
Rey meets his eyes still confused as to what was going on.  
‘You really believe your sister wouldn’t commit suicide?’  
‘Kira? Never in a million years.’ Rey swallowed and still could taste the vomit on her tongue.  
Kylo took one last drag and nodded his head.  
‘Alright then. Let’s see if she’s really in hell.’


	10. An Unpleasant Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas ya'll
> 
> Rey learns the truth about her sister.

Rey and Kylo headed back to her apartment. Rey was nervous at first not fully grasping the idea of having this man she barely knew in her home. But if it weren’t for him she probably would be dead by now. He asked her for her sister's things. She kept them from the hospital after seeing her sisters corpse. She placed the box on her dining room table and Kylo began rummaging through it looking for any clues.  
‘Bring me a pot of water’ he said as he rummaged to the box.  
Rey furrowed her eyebrows at him completely confused about why he would want that.  
He looked up from what he was doing ‘Please’ he added.  
Rey slightly threw her hands in the air to have them meet her thighs as she shrugged.  
Kylo went back to what he was doing as Rey made her way back to the kitchen to fulfill his request.  
Rey pulled out a big round blue pot from one of her cabinets.  
And brang it to the sink and began filling it with water.  
She felt a tugging at her pants. It was BB probably wanted attention again as he meowed.  
Once the pot was filled at an appropriate level she stepped beside BB and made her way back to the dining room where Kylo was still sorting through her sister's things. As it looked like he pulled out the chair she usually keeps by her desk in the middle of the room.  
She held the pot in front of him. ‘Sorry I didn’t know if it was supposed to be hot or cold’  
Kylo pointed to the chair. ‘By the chair, please.’  
Rey raised her eyebrows for a second a little taken back that he actually had manners.  
She placed the pot in front of the chair. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’ Rey muttered.  
‘These are all Kira’s things?’  
BB jumped onto the table where Kylo was still digging through the box.  
Rey stood in front of him and just watched as she scratched BB’s back as he purred.  
‘Yeah’  
Kylo looks at BB.’Even the cat?’  
‘You mean BB the Eighth?’ Rey smiled as she continued to scratch his back.  
Kylo smirked ‘BB the Eighth?’  
‘Yeah, why?’  
Kylo tried to hold in a laugh on this cat’s ridiculous name. Rey caught on to his expression.  
‘Oh, you think that’s strange?’  
Kylo came closer and picked up the white and orange cat. ‘Cats are good.’  
He held the cat in front of him and walked towards the chair. ‘Half in, half out anyway.’  
He sat down. Rey walked in front of him curiously and honestly, a little weirded out.  
She sat down and crosses her legs in front of him as she noticed he made the chair look tiny.  
‘If this is some kind of spell or something, wouldn't you need candles and a pentagram for it to work?’  
Kylo looked down at her, her cat still in his hands. He smiled and looked into the cat’s eyes then back at her.  
‘Why you got any?’  
Rey tried to hide her smirk as she looked down. ‘This is crazy’  
‘Yes.’ Kylo put on foot into the pot of water his shoes still on.  
Rey just stared and made a confused face.  
‘I need you to leave’  
Rey looked up.  
‘I’m sorry?’  
‘Rey, please.’  
Rey noticed he was serious, even though his feet were in a pot of water and her cat on his lap.  
She sighed. ‘Okay,’ she turned her body and stood up. Kylo watching her as she walked toward her bedroom door.  
‘The apartment.’  
Rey turned around with a slight twirl and rolled her eyes. ‘Okay’  
She opened the front door and stepped outside. Making sure she had her keys on her just in case. She turned to look at him.  
‘Be careful with that cat.’  
Kylo sat there in silence completely unfazed as the cat meowed.  
Rey slowly began to close her front door.  
Kylo signed ‘God I hate this part.’  
Kylo stared deep into the cat's brown eyes.  
Slowed his breathing and focused on every color aspect in its eyes.  
The air grew thick. As the creaking of the front door began to drown out. As everything began to silence and stay still.  
The water in the pot bubbled.  
Kylo looked into the cat's skinny black pupils and felt everything around him go black.  
The lights twitched. As the bubbling turned worse.  
The cat's eyes dilated as the lights dimmed off and on.  
Then time stopped.

 

Kylo slowly looked right and left. He wasn’t in Rey’s apartment anymore.  
As the wind cracked and whistled. The sky was filled with black clouds and had turned red.  
He was on a demolished bridge in L.A. The air was filled with the stench of rotting decay and black ash and dirt flew around. There were remains of cars as it looked like black webs were wrapped around it and were rusty and falling apart. Kylo could hear flames crackling beneath him.  
He was in hell.  
Kylo fixed his coat and grasped onto a crystal ball that had a cats eye in it. It's destruction the only ticket out of here.  
Kylo walked along the bridge and ignored the screaming of souls that were being tortured for their sins.

The creature sniffed and realized that something was wrong.  
The demon extended its flesh arm onto the door of the car. As kylo walked past.  
It snarled and began to snarl.  
Kylo walked forward and looked around as the wind whipped through his hair.  
When he looked over to see someone standing on the bridge as if ready to jump.  
It was her. Kylo recognized the auburn hair and freckles anywhere.  
‘Kira’ his voice echoed.  
She turned around still in her hospital gown.  
‘Kylo Ren’  
Kylo began to walk faster as he heard growling from not far behind him.  
She turned back to the end of the bridge and began to feel tears stream down her face only for them to blow through the stench-filled air.  
She reached down into her wrist where her nametag laid and broke it off and extended her hand realizing it into the air. Blowing in a circle in front of her and blew towards Kylo’s direction  
Looking back at Kylo as he caught on and began jogging determined to catch it. He turned around to see about a dozen demons crawling on all fours on the cars.  
Kylo ran around the cars to the tag that was flowing into the air. A demon howled probably calling for reinforcements.  
Kylo ran and jumped off the stacked cars and pulled out the crystal ball. The tag flying above his head and demons clawing at his feet.  
He jumps and grasps the tag and crushing the ball on his chest as the demons were on his legs and clawing at his stomach ready to claw him down and into shreds.  
But as the glass shattered. He had already won.

The door closed and clasped.  
‘Rey’ Kylo called out in a hoarse voice.  
Rey furrowed her eyebrows since he had just asked her to leave her own apartment.  
Then she heard coughing and wheezing.  
She opened the door. BB running by her legs.  
Only to see Kylo coughing and choking as he clutched his chest, his head down and his legs apart while steam and smoke were radiating off his body.  
The pot knocked over and water all along her floor.  
‘Jesus-’ She breathed.  
She walked towards him slowly in shock and confusion.  
He was retching and hacking trying to catch his breath.  
She put her hand slowly on his steaming shoulder. He was burning up. She took her hand away as if she had been burned by his very body.  
‘Kylo! What the hell-’  
‘Twins’ he rasped.  
She knelt down to hear him better and to make sure he was okay.  
‘You were twins’ He choked.  
She clasped his face with both hands. He was sweating and out of breath.  
‘What did you say?’  
‘She killed herself.’ he rasped and bobbled his head.  
‘What?’  
Rey looked as he held out his hand that was steaming more than anywhere else on his body.  
Rey had her mouth open in shocked still trying to slow her heart rate down and grasped what was in kylo’s hand.  
‘And she’s damned for it.’  
Rey read the wristband.  
Kenobi, Kira

 

Kylo leaned back causing the chair to creak. He was still panting.  
Rey felt the tears well up in her eyes as she realized that Catholic or not, her sister committed a sin.  
And she was paying for it in hell.  
She bit her bottom lip and felt the tears stream down her face.  
‘How is this possible?’  
Kylo slowed his breathing as sweat dripped down his hair.  
‘I need to eat’ was all he said. 


	11. a cup of coffee and a way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo opens up to about his past to rey over hot cakes,eggs and a cup of coffee.

The eggs sizzled as the cook chopped them up and continued to turn them over to make some scrambled eggs.  
Kylo and Rey sit next to each other at a nearby food truck down the road that Kylo recommended. Rey, who was still in shock about learning the truth about her sister. The cook came in front of them and laid down a plate of hot cakes and a side of scrambled eggs. Rey usually would get something as well but she just couldn’t find herself to eat. Kylo muttered thanks to the cook and handed Rey her cup of coffee. She just stared at the cup at the steam in her cup not knowing what to think anymore.  
‘I thought I’d find answers…’  
Kylo looked over to her. His sleeves slightly rolled up and his elbows on the table. Not even eating his hot food in front of him. He just sat there and listened.  
‘I was wrong…’  
Kylo swallowed, feeling the air get cold as he noticed tears building up in her eyes again.  
Rey just stared at her cup with her hands clasped on her thighs between her legs and slouching.  
A tear fell against her red freckled cheeks.  
‘I’ve never felt so alone…’  
Kylo reached his hand up slowly bringing his index finger to her cheek to wipe away her fresh tear.  
Rey looked up to Kylo, shocked by the sudden contact.  
He put his hand back down and looked in her eyes.  
‘Your not alone’  
Rey blinked and found herself breathing again.  
She remembered what she thought of Kylo when she first met him, a rude and arrogant man with no respect for others. And how he looked that day in the rain as he walked off from the church.  
His back and thought he looked lonely.  
Like an angry stary cat in the rain.  
A man that looked like he had lost his place in the world.  
She realized he used his anger to push others away as well.  
She could see through the bad parts of him. The compassion he had just showed her proved her theory right.  
‘Neither are you’ Rey thought.  
Kylo noticed she stopped crying and cleared his voice and turned his chair forward to eat.  
He reached for the syrup and began pouring it on his hotcakes.  
Rey took a small sip of her coffee as Kylo began  
‘My name was Ben Solo. My Grandfather was an exorcist and a knight, a very gifted one at that, who was prophesized to be ‘The Chosen One’ apparently from a council made up of drunk priests. He met my grandmother and got married in secret seeing as she was an heiress for a large company but they married in secret anyway and then my grandmother became pregnant.’  
Rey slightly smiled at the warmness of this forbidden love story. But then-  
‘With Captain Luke’ she said out loud in realization.  
Kylo’s eye twitched.  
‘Yes… and my mother as well.’  
Rey almost spat out her coffee.  
‘Luke and your mother are twins?’  
Kylo took a large bite of his eggs and nodded.  
‘During her pregnancy though my grandfather received a vision that the children would kill his wife in childbirth seeing as they both carried strong spiritual power. So he decided to do research looking for ways to prevent this without harming the child but he couldn’t find anything. But another priest had a solution if he agreed to be his apprentice. Little did my grandfather know that this priest dabbled in the dark arts of Satanism.’  
Rey swallowed suddenly feeling the change in his tone and voice.  
‘But he succeeded in saving your grandmother?’ Rey asked.  
He took a bite of his hot cakes and licked some syrup off his plush bottom lip.  
Causing Rey to stare at his lips for a moment before looking up at his face again.  
He swallowed his food and looked at Rey.  
‘No.’  
Rey looked down in heartbreak that this man could not save the woman he loved.  
‘During his training, he became a demon in man's skin and tried to kill my grandmother while she was pregnant. And died in childbirth.’  
Rey’s widened in shock as Kylo continued to eat.  
‘How could he do that?’ Rey whispered.  
‘He gave into the whispers…’  
Rey looked up at Kylo.  
‘When I was a kid I could see things. Things most humans aren’t supposed to see. Things you shouldn’t have to see. My mother had the same abilites but she knew how to turn it off. My father was normal and did what any other parent would do. He made it worse.’  
Rey furrowed her eyebrows.  
‘What did he do.’  
‘Where else would you put a mentally challenged child who could see demons?’  
Rey’s chest stung at the comment reminding her of her sister.  
‘A psych ward.’  
Kylo continued to eat. ‘Until one day, during our normal routines of trying to cure me by electrocuting my brain, You think you're crazy long enough, you find a way out.’  
Rey swallowed and felt her heart shake.  
‘You tried to kill yourself’  
‘I didn’t try anything.’  
Rey looked up at Kylo.  
‘Officially I was dead for two minutes...But when you crossover...time stops.’  
Kylo licked his lips and blinked his eyes.  
‘Take it from me, two minutes in hell is a lifetime.’  
Kylo poked at his eggs with his fork.  
‘When I came back, I knew...that all the things I saw were real. Hell and Heaven are real and were smacked ass right into the middle. Behind every wall and in between every window.'  
Angels and demons can’t cross into our plane. So we get what I call ‘Half-breeds’ the influence peddlers. Like that cocky bastard at the church that night.’  
‘What?’  
‘An angel’  
Rey almost couldn’t believe what she had just heard, she could have passed that person on the street and not even know.  
‘They can only whisper in our ears, but a single word of courage can give you courage, or turn your turn your favorite pleasure into your worst nightmare.  
Those with the demons touch...and those with part angel living alongside us. They call it the balance. I call it hypocritical bullshit.’  
Kylo scoffed as he took a sip of his coffee which rey noticed was unsurprisingly black.  
‘So when a half breed breaks the rules I deport their sorry asses straight to hell. I don’t get them all but...I’m hoping to get enough to ensure my…’ Kylo shrugged s;ightly with his utencials in his broad hands -‘...retirement.’  
‘I don’t understand…’ rey shook her head in confusion.  
He looked over to her. ‘I’m a suicide, Rey. when I die the rules say there is only one place to go.’  
‘Youre trying to buy your way into heaven.’  
‘What would you do it you were sentenced to a prison when half the inmates are put in there because of you?’  
Rey looked away from Kylo’s eyes afraid she might drown in them again.  
‘I guess God has a plan for all of us.’  
‘God is a kid with an ant farm, Rey. He’s not planning anything.’  
Rey remained silent for a moment. ‘When me and Kira were little, Kira saw things too.-’  
BRiiiiiiiiiing  
Rey looked down and reached for her phone which read ‘CAPTAIN LUKE’  
She looked up at Kylo who was eating and hovered her thumb over the green icon not knowing what to say to luke after everything she had just learned and also she was sitting next to his nephew who didn’t mention anything about their relationship at all.  
She tapped the icon and turned her chair the opposite way of Kylo.  
‘Kenobi’ Rey answered.  
Kylo looked up at Rey.  
‘Kenobi?’ Where have I heard that name before?’ he thought.  
‘Rey, I’m sorry to bother you during your mourning' Luke spoke into the phone.  
'but another suicide case came up.’


	12. she's too smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets start out this new year with some flirty kylo ren huh?

Kylo takes a drag of his current cigarette and shoves a hand in his pocket as he and Rey walk up the wet sidewalk. Rey walks steadily behind him with her black combat boots quietly clacking as she slightly tried to keep up with Kylo seeing as his legs are two times longer than hers. She catches ups to him finally so they are walking side by side causing Rey to feel so tiny.   
Kylo remains silent causing the cold air to feel a little icy. Not standing the freezing temperature from the atmosphere.  
‘What happened between you and Luke?' she blurted. she wanted to be prepared for a possibly unpleasant family reunion. 'When I asked him about you he looked…’  
Kylo just kept taking drags and blew smoke as he just remained silent and walked.  
‘...sad.’ she finished looking down at the pavement and tucking her arms under her arms.  
‘So you asked about me, huh?’ Kylo quipped as he took a drag holding between his pointer and index finger.  
Rey scoffed and shook her head in annoyance.  
‘Give me an honest answer.’   
Kylo smirked as he blew out a puff of smoke, showing a glint of his slightly crooked teeth. Rey had to stop the redness that was creeping up her neck.  
She first met Luke when she joined the Police Academy and was a hero back in his youth. He trained her and how to be a good cop and was one of the reasons she wanted to become a detective. He showed her that she could be more than some orphan kid who never fit in. Rey quietly giggled to herself, ‘So grumpiness runs in the family huh?’.   
Kylo blew out another puff of smoke after a moment of silence,   
‘After I came back, my line of work didn’t exactly go well with my family seeing as how my grandfather worked in the same field.’  
Rey looked up at Kylo surprised and eager that he opened up to her more.  
But frowned once she remembered the tragic love story he had just told her and nodded.   
‘Luke wanted me to become a cop but clearly, I refused that. And on top of that seeing as I had a history of “mental issues” they wouldn’t even look at my application whether I was The legend Luke Skywalker’s nephew.’ She looked back down to the pavement as they continued to walk side by side up the sidewalk to the parking lot. Feeling a sense of sympathy for the exorcist, and thought ‘so you didn’t really belong anywhere too huh?’  
They turned a corner into the parking lot where a silver 67’ impala shined in the glow of the parking lot lights. Rey felt her mouth gap open at the sight of the beautiful masterpiece before her. Rey had always loved cars and working on them even when she and Kira’s foster father would force her to work so she and Kira could have food seeing as she was the older sister. She loved the idea of taking something apart and seeing it for it true work after making it shimmer and shine. If she didn’t become a cop, she probably would have been a mechanic but sometimes it just brought back bad memories of her childhood when living under that horrible man. Kylo pulled out his keys outta his pocket and flicked his cigarette bud onto the ground. Pressing the unlock button causing it to beep and light up in reaction. Now Rey knew why he wanted to take his car instead of her small second-hand red corolla she called a ride. Kylo walked to the driver seat and glanced up to Rey thinking she began to be quiet for a while now. Only to see Rey gently drag her fingertips along the back of the car in awe. Catching Kylo off guard and causing him to stare at Rey as she smiled at his car. He felt his shoulders intense and felt stupid that he was jealous of his car for a minute. She looked up after a minute after looking around at the car. Kylo tensed as she was still smiling in awe looking at Kylo.  
‘She’s beautiful’  
Kylo swallowed, tasting the tobacco crawl on his tongue.  
‘Yes.’ he said his tone a little deeper than usual.  
Rey felt her lips slowly fall as she felt her heart skip at Kylo’s gaze and tone.  
He smirked and opened his door and sat down behind the wheel. Rey shook her head and told her heart to cut that shit out. She opened the door and sat down on the passenger side. Kylo started the engine and causing the car to growl and then purr. Rey smiled again at the hum of the Impala looking at the dashboard then at the rearview mirror and then noticed a tiny gold shimmer hanging from it. It was gold dice.   
‘So…’ Kylo began.  
Rey broke out of her trance of touring Kylo’s car.  
‘Ready for a little family reunion?’ he sarcastically asked leaning her way his hand on the steering wheel and the other on his lap.  
Rey rolled her eyes sitting her body straight and making her face stern. She was too smart to be seduced by him.   
‘Just drive, Mr.Ren.’ she sternly noted.  
Kylo remained where he was for a second as he slowly eyed her up and down and smirked.   
Admiring her sweater tucked into jeans with her badge resting on her belt that surrounded those tiny hips. Kylo shushed any ideas to reach over and grasp them in his hands. He moved the shift stick to reverse. And drove them out of the parking lot to Rey’s second suicide case.


	13. caution tape and a cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo arrive at the scene and meet with Luke.

The purr to Kylo’s Impala comes to a halt as he parks in front of the crime scene. He and Rey approach a liquor store surrounded by police cars as their blue and red lights illuminate the caution tape that stretched out through the whole street. Kylo swings his leg out of the car and Rey follows. Police officers cover the area trying to keep the neighbors from indulging in their curiosity. Kylo really wanted to take a ciggarette out but he tried to lay off from smoking one every minute since all he could hear was Maz’s voice in the back of his head. Rey came around the car and started walking towards the crime scene, her boots clacking on the sidewalk. Kylo watched her closely from behind noticing a change in her presence, almost as yet confident. He followed closely behind her as he closed his door and locked the car.

Rey approached the two cops that were guarding the front of the store. They notice her badge and immediately step out of her way. Rey walked forward Kylo following behind her his hand in his pocket as he glanced around the scene. Then he looked past Rey’s tiny shoulders to see his Uncle Luke standing above a dead body, his hands on his hips. His hair had gotten grayer from when he saw him last. He still dressed the same too. With his white collared shirt tucked into his pants and a black leather jacket. His eyes shifted from Luke who was in utter shock to see him here, to the body.  
Luke looked over to Rey in fury, her face impassive seeing as she knew he would be upset.  
‘Rey, would you like to tell me why He’s here?’ Lukes voice rumbled.  
Rey swallowed the lump in her throat, she had never seen Luke so upset.  
‘He’s with me, Luke.’ as she straightened her back.  
Luke and Rey look at Kylo who was surprisingly quiet. Only to see him squatted over the body.  
Rey and Luke look at each other in confusion.  
‘Was He just going to ignore Luke?’ She thought. Rey really thought there was going to be a war between them seeing as he didn’t have the best relationship in the world with his own uncle. But Rey looked at Kylo closely she noticed the small pain in his eyes when looking over the body. She looked at the body,it was a man, more importantly, a priest.  
Rey looked back at Luke, who was also studying his nephew's expression.  
‘What happened?’ she asked as she looked around noticing there was bottles of alcohol shattered along the aisles flooding into the cracks of the sidewalk and surrounding the body as well.  
‘Guy came in started clawing at the shelves and drowned himself in under a minute’  
He glanced over to Kylo who was still looking over the body with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes focused on the priests slanted mouth which was dripping of his own demise.  
‘You always could drink me under the table, Mitaka…’  
Reys eyebrows rose along with Lukes.  
‘You knew him, Kylo?’ Rey asked as she stepped closer to inspect the body closer as well.  
Kylo nodded as he grabbed the cross necklace hanging on the side of his neck.  
‘He previously worked on a case with me…’  
He looked at the cross that was covered in blood and back at the body. ‘Why didn’t you call me, you son of a bitch’ he muttered.  
He started to stuff his friends cross into his coat jacket when he noticed something.  
Mitaka’s right hand was covered in blood. He looked over to one of the ice bags in the corner that had been ripped open.  
He grasped one of the icecubes melting on the floor in a pool of its own making and rubbed slow circles on it of his hand. The blood and liquid combining and dripping off the cold hand of his friend.  
Rey looked away.  
‘Ben.’  
Kylo didn’t even look at Luke just continued to rub circles on the man's hand.  
‘He died that day, Luke.’ his tone slightly dark as he lightly chucked the ice cube in the other direction.  
Rey looked at Kylo and then at Luke, whose eyes had turned solemn and sad keeping his gaze on Kylo.  
Rey's eyebrows furrowed. Her heart slightly stung, she could see that Luke really cared for Kylo. They were family and nothing else should matter. She thought that if Rey had ever had a chance to see her sister if she had survived her suicide attempt. She would hold her tight and want to be with her every day. And she knows that's how Luke feels. Maybe that's why he led me to Kylo because he and Kira were the same.  
Rey looked back at Kylo to see he had pulled out his handkerchief from his black coat and gently patted flatly down on his friend's bloody hand. He flipped it over to see a symbol of a circle with four lines drawn through in blood. Kylos eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. As of the man had used his own cross to prove his faith to stab his hand to do it. Rey’s stomach turned at the thought, how could anyone do that? she thought. He carefully flipped it over to reveal a circle with four lines cut through with blood. Rey just stood there frozen in place, she felt a cold breeze blow along her neck that sent shivers causing her hair to come up. She hugged herself out of fear as if she had seen that symbol before. Kylo stuffed the bloody handkerchief back in his black coat as he stood catching Rey’s expression who eyes were locked on the body her face turning pale,and her eyes watered. It took Kylo two strides to walk over to the two detectives who included his uncle who was still looking at him in utter confusion. Kylo tilted his body slightly down to meets Rey’s eyes below his eyelids. Rey was afraid, he didn’t need his sixth sense to know that. He lifted one hand out of his pockets to gently grasp her tiny arm.  
‘Rey’  
Luke just stared at both of them, his eyebrows furrowing and revealing his slight wrinkles, as if they were own little world.  
Rey looked up to Kylo she was in such a daze as her memories of her sister flashed in her head not even realizing how close Kylo was.  
‘Hey, You alright?’  
She looked into Kylos whiskey brown eyes and found her breathing going steady again.  
‘Y-yeah, it’s just-...I’m sorry I’ve seen that before’ she stuttered as she shook her head.  
‘You have where?’ He almost whispered.  
‘I don’t know just I remember seeing that once when I visited Kira,...our last visit-...’ her voice shuddered.  
Kylos face just remained the same she saw the patience in his eyes. It gave her strength and made her speak up.  
Kylo stepped back a little to give her space. Returning his arm back to his pocket with a slight brush of her fingertips on his arms.  
‘-she scratched that on her wrist.’  
Rey remembers how she had walked into the her sisters room and only to find the bed empty. She remembered the confusion yet fear when the bathroom door creaked as she opened it quickly to find her sister in the shower her gown still on and blood streaming down the water. She ran to her sister to see that god forsaken symbol scratched fresh by a razor her sister held in her other hand. All the blood she remembered. She wished even now that she could have held her sister like she did in that moment. Her throat itched at the memory of screaming her sisters name in confusion of to why she would do that to herself. She found herself in front of Kylo expression which she couldn’t make out but his eyes were gentle and Luke looked at her in sympathy.  
Luke blinked back into being a grumpy old cop in confusion remembering his nephew was right in front of him.  
‘Does that mean these suicides are tied?Something with that symbol?’ He asked.  
Kylo looked at his uncle his expression matching his.  
‘It might.’  
Rey felt the air go cold again as she sensed the tension.  
She turned her body towards her chief and dropped her arms to meet her sides.  
‘We’re working on it.’  
Kylo looked down at Rey the waves of his hair drifting.  
She looked up to him for a second making her catch a glimpse of the small smirk that he looked as if he struggled to keep it down. His eyebrows coming together in curiosity yet confusion.  
She looked back at Luke in confidence, she was a detective after all.  
‘Captain,... please allow me to continue this case with Mr.Ren’s help.’  
Luke’s face went cold at the idea. Yet Rey stood her ground. She knew these cases were tied and she needed Kylos help if she was ever gonna solve it.  
‘He has helped me with this current investigation and I cannot do this on my own.’  
Luke’s shoulder dropped from being intense seeing the fire in Rey’s eyes.  
He sighed. And looked at both Kylo and Rey, nodding and placed his hands on his hips once again, the blue and red lights flashing behind them.  
‘I think the same as well.’  
He looked at Kylo. ‘Is it trouble from the other side?’  
Rey felt her eyes slightly to up in surprise.  
So he knows? She thought.  
Kylo nodded in agreement. His face still stern.  
Luke signed and nodded his head. He looked up to Kylo,  
‘It seems their world is tied to ours isn’t it?’ He asked Kylo. Kylo stared at his uncle for a moment,  
and nodded. ‘Something is going on, this so called “balance” is tipping on its scales.’  
Luke’s face goes stern and nods at both of them.  
Rey just watched them and remains quiet, just happy that her captain has faith in her.  
‘Alright…the case is yours, Kenobi.’  
He looks back at Kylo with a serious stare.  
‘Keep this one safe’ he says as he points to Rey.  
Kylo looks Luke in the eye.  
‘...from Them.’ He finished.  
Kylo nods his head ‘she will be safe with me.’  
He has put his trust in him after all he thought as he looked over to Rey who had a stunned look on her face for some reason.  
‘Hold on, I don’t need anyone’s protecting me, thank you very much’ she stated in her thick accent with her hands on her hips.  
Kylo fought the urge to smile in front of his uncle at this brave little woman.  
Luke smiled at Rey. His face almost proud.  
He walks over to her, Rey’s hand slowly drop back to her sides.  
Luke puts a hand on her shoulder and leans into her.  
‘It’s seems though you have found a place to belong, Kenobi.’  
Rey’s eyebrows rose.  
‘Who knew it would be beside my emo nephew’ he quickly quipped before walking away.  
Rey’s mouth opened and was about to disagree with Luke until he cut her off as he walked toward the body.  
‘-well I’ll report to the officers the current status and take care of the body. If we come up with anything else, I will let you guys know.’  
Kylo nodded and Luke walked off the scene.  
Rey was still watching Luke as she thought to herself ‘what does he even mean??’  
Kylo turned to Rey,  
‘Rey.’  
‘Yes?’she almost stammered not wanting him to be any closer than he already is.  
‘I need to see where Kira died.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a aesthetic that I made on my tumblr as well as tag the artist who created the fan art that inspired me to start writing this go check it out!  
> @cookies4mybros  
> stardust✨

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and I have never been so nervous lol. but I was inspired after seeing an edit of a reylo au Constantine on Tumblr  
> follow @nadiapolykava to see!


End file.
